You Are My Red Rose
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: Starts at the end of Wilson's Heart. Difficult times bring them together in more ways than one. Huddy
1. Waking up to Your Face

Hey everyone! I've had this fic sitting around for awhile and decided that I would finally upload it. I do not own House, unfortunately. Please read and review!

* * *

He opens his eyes and sees Wilson staring at him. He can tell by his face that she died. House opens his mouth to say something but Wilson just turns around and leaves. House sighs. Cuddy wakes up when she hears him. She stands up.

"You're awake."

She lets go of his hand and checks his vitals.

"Blink if you can hear me."

He blinks. She bursts into a smile. House starts to open his mouth.

"Don't talk, don't stimulate your brain to much at once. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you know who I am?"

He blinks once. She smiles, him recognizing her is a good sign.

"Are you in pain?"

He blinks once.

"Okay, I'll up your morphine. Just try to rest."

House closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

A couple of hours later he wakes up and sees Cuddy still right next to him. She's still holding his hand, and surprisingly, he doesn't mind.

"Cuddy," he says softly, trying not to strain himself.

She wakes up and looks up at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're talking, that's good! Foreman needs to come and give you a full neurological test. I'll go get him."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave."

She smiles at him, he is really opening up to her and is showing her that he is vulnerable.

"Okay, I'll page him."

------

A couple of minutes later Foreman comes in. He gives House a full exam and turns towards Cuddy.

"Surprisingly, his brain seems fine."

She smiles, he's still House. This surprises her more when it comes to his neediness. She is also happy because she was really worried that he wouldn't be able to be as great a doctor as he was. She knew this would have killed him because he deep down really prides himself in solving the cases.

Foreman leaves and House turns towards her as he walks back up to his bed.

-----

"Clean bill of health, time to go."

She gives him a sympathetic look, she knows that he hates being a patient.

"I'm sorry, because of the seizure and your previous heart attacks, you have to stay so we can make sure there isn't a bleed in your brain."

"I know the signs, I'll come back."

"I'm sorry, House."

He looks down, he looks up at her and smiles. "I just read my bracelet, you're listed as my attending. Why not Foreman? It was a brain injury."

She blushes. " I wanted to make sure that you were okay. That and make sure Foreman wasn't able to kill you for your stupid moves."

He looks down, "Did you think what I did was stupid?"

She pauses for a second and thinks, "Yes and no. You shouldn't have risked your life that way. However, I admire you for doing it. It shows how dedicate you are to your friends. I'm sorry about Wilson, but things will get better." She pauses. "So yeah, it was a stupid move, but I can only hope that you would do the same thing for me if something like that happened."

She gives him a small smile.

He looks up at her, "I would. You're my friend too, at least I hope you are."

She smiles. "I am."

---

He looks up at her. "Do you think he'll ever talk to me again?"

"Yeah, I though you'd never talk to me again, but here we are."

He looks down. He knows that she only took out his thigh muscle because of Stacy. He was mad at her for awhile, but he couldn't help talking to her. Because deep down, he likes her, maybe even more than that. He looks back up at her.

"I had to forgive you, I needed to talk to you. Wilson doesn't."

She smiles, he's somewhat just admitted to her that he forgave her because he needed her.

"Don't worry, everything will work itself out."

* * *

This is just getting started! please review, it makes my day!


	2. Kissing You Under The Stars

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! I have a lot written for this story, so there's a lot more!

* * *

"Can I at least get up to walk around, my leg will get stiff?"

She looks at his vitals. "Okay, let's go."

She helps him out of bed and he uses the IV pole as a sort of cane. He goes towards the elevator.

"House, where are we going?"

"Up."

She follows him. They take the elevator up to the top floor and then he goes to the stairwell. She then realized where he wants to go, the roof. She reluctantly helps him up the stairs with his IV. They finally reach the top.

He opens the door and they walk into the beautiful night. He walks near the edge and then stops. He turns around.

"House, why are we up here?"

He walks towards her and gets extremely close to her.

"House?"

"So I can do this."

He leans down towards her. Their lips meet and both of their hearts skip a couple of beats. He puts his hands on her waist and she puts her arms around his neck. The kiss deepens and they come closer. Finally, they pull apart in need of oxygen. She looks up at him and smiles.

"House?"

He decides that it's finally time to be honest with her. He's come close to dying many times and she's always been there. He wants to finally show her how he feels, now's a better time than any.

"Lisa, I need you. I'm tired of being miserable and lonely. I want my life to change."

She grins at him, "Oh Greg, I need you too."

He leans down and kisses her again.

She pulls back and says, "We need to get you back down to the room, your heart is beating too quickly."

"It's nothing dangerous, you know why it's fast."

She smiles, "I'm sorry House."

------

He rolls his eyes, but complies. They slowly go back down and head back into the room. She hooks him back up to the machines. She sees his heart has gotten slower. She smiles at him and sees his heartbeat rise.

"Hey! That's not fair! Turn it off!" he says while blushing.

"Nope, need to know your heartbeat."

"Jerk." He smiles.

She smiles back and is glad to see that the injury has not affected him. She sits back down in the chair next to him.

"You should go home, go change, go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

She smiles and knows that he really doesn't want her to leave, but is willing to let her go because he's genuinely concerned about her. She hates to go too, but she has to.

"Okay, do you need anything? Do you need me to stop by your apartment and get you something?"

"Could you please get me some clothes? And my gameboy?"

She laughs, she's surprised that he said please.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow. Oh, and that tv has cable."

"Yes!"

She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles as she walks away.

-------

She opens the door to his apartment and laughs. His place isn't as much of a dump as she thought it would be. It looks like he cleaned it since she was there a couple of days ago. She walks into his room. She opens his closet and smiles. She loves all of his clothes, he has really good taste. As she goes through it, she sees some old shirts that she recognizes. She notices that one is the shirt he was wearing in med school when she met him for the first time. The only other time she saw him wear it was on his first day of work at Princeton Plainsboro.

This makes her burst into a grin. She realizes that he wore that shirt only to impress her. She decides to leave it in the closet, but not before sticking it in the middle with a post-it note saying, "Wear this on our first date. -Lisa." She hopes that she isn't being to forward, but she's pretty sure that he wants to date her. She then pulls out a couple of her favorite shirts and other clothes for him. She grabs his gameboy and goes to her house.


	3. I've Missed You

Hey guys! Sorry again it's been so long! I've been on vacation and have had a bunch of stuff to do! Please stick with me, i think this is a good story and i'm thinking about uploading another one i'm writing about house and cuddy at a conference. I promise it will be different from other people's. Please read and review!!

* * *

The next day she walks into House's room and finds him intensely starring at the tv while a nurse changes his IV. He looks up when he sees her and turns the tv off. She smiles, she knows he's obsessed with his shows and he shut them off for her. She tells the nurse she can handle everything and they are then left alone.

"What'd you bring me?"

She laughs and hands him a bag of clothes and his gameboy. She would have expected him to have started playing it, but instead he stares at her.

"What?"

"Can't get to the bathroom by myself."

"Okay."

She helps him out of bed and he goes into the bathroom and changes. He comes back out and stands close to her. He then leans down and kisses her. She smiles.

"Thanks for, uh, getting my stuff."

"You're welcome."

"Your clothes are nice."

She smiles. This was his way of actually telling her she looked pretty. Instead of making rude comments towards her to let her know, he actually chose to be nice.

"Thank you."

He smiles. "So when do I get out of here?"

"I don't know, just depends on your status."

He sighs. "Please! I want to go home!"

She laughs. "Maybe tomorrow if you're good."

He immediately gets into bed and holds out his arm so she can draw blood. She laughs, some of the things he does are so childish, but very funny.

She draws his blood and sends it off. She comes back and sits next to him.

"So, while I was at your apartment I saw your book collection."

"yeah, there's a lot."

"Have you read all of those? Is that why you're so good at diagnosing?"

"I've read them all, but diagnosing is a God given talent."

They both laugh.

"I knew there was a reason why I hired you."

"What? My unbelievable charm?"

He smiles.

"No, you're a brilliant doctor, you do what's right, and you make things interesting around here."

"I don't make your life miserable?"

"No, you're not that bad."

She smiles.

"Good, wouldn't want to upset the Dean of Medicine. Speaking of that, you're pretty brilliant at your job too."

She blushes. "Thank you."

"I mean it, you were the first woman Dean of Medicine and you were the second youngest. That's pretty cool."

She blushes again. "Yeah, I guess it is," she pauses. "You should probably get some rest. I'll be back in a bit."

As she leaves, his smile fades as he sees tears in her eyes.

----------------------

She goes to her office and starts to cry. No one has ever appreciated her work as Dean. She's surprised that he knew the facts about her. He must have looked them up because she's hasn't told many people that. She smiles. House is actually interested in things about her. She looks up as the door bursts open. House comes in with his IV pole in hand. He walks up to her desk and hands her a tissue.

"Are you okay?"

She smiles, it's nice that he's asking about her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Is it something I said?"

She stands up and walks towards him.

"No one ever compliments me on all the work I do, I was just surprised. How did you know those facts about me?"

He blushes. "I read it somewhere."

"Where?"

"A letter the med school put our when you graduated. I have a copy of it at my apartment."

She smiles. "That letter was only given to my family, you liar. How did you get it?"

He looks down. "I bribed the janitor to get me a copy."

She bursts into a grin. He's liked her since med school. They had a relationship, but that was before she graduated. That meant that he still liked her after they broke up.

Contrary to what many people might think, she actually ended the relationship. Things were going to fast, and they were going separate ways, so she ended it for her own good. She really didn't realize till just now that she broke his hear. She saw how he interacted with Stacy, it was so different than how he used to treat her. She smiles up at him.

"all this time, I never fully knew. You still liked me."

He blushes."Why now? Why did you wait so long?" she asks.

-----------------

He looks into her eyes.

"I thought I could move on. When you invited me to this hospital I thought things would get better, but they didn't. That's why I was so mean at first, to hide my real feelings. Things got worse after my leg, but once Stacy left, I realized that I hadn't truly loved her. I've been afraid since then, slowly working my way up to show you some feelings. But I had a hallucination with Amber in it while I was in the coma, and I realized I didn't want to be miserable anymore. I then woke up and saw you holding my hand. When I saw the concern in your eyes for me, I realized I needed to do something. So, I kissed you."

She grins up at him and kisses him.

"I've missed you Greg, and I never got over you either."

He gets a cocky smile on his face and she lightly slaps him. They laugh and kiss again.

--------------

After a couple of minutes of kissing, she looks up at him.

"You need to get back in bed, let's go!"

She walks him back to his room and puts him back in bed. She shuts off the lights so he can got to sleep. She starts to walk out of the room.

"Lisa."

She turns around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, you saved my life."

She smiles knowing that he's talking about his current situation and back with his leg.

"You're welcome Greg."

She then leaves smiling. He's smiling in his bed as he goes to sleep.


	4. I Need You

Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is kind of short, but it's good!

* * *

The next day she walks into House's room and sees he's wearing a blue shirt. She loves when he wears blue. It brings out his eyes. She's always loved his piercing blue eyes. She could get lost in them. He smiles up at her when he looks up from his PSP and sees her there. She smiles when she sees the PSP, he must have gotten on of his team to go get it from his office. She thinks back to when he got it for saving the autistic kid. She was surprised that he actually made a connection with a patient. Her thoughts are interrupted by him.

"Can I go home now?"

She laughs. "Have you been good?"

"Yes! I was very nice to those annoying nurses."

She laughs again. "Okay, I guess you can go, but I'm driving you back."

"Okay."

-------

They arrive at his apartment and go inside. House sits down on the couch.

"Well, there you go, you're home. I should get back to work." she says.

"No. Wait."

"What?"

He walks over to the piano and sits down. She smiles, she never gets to hear him play and she knows how good he is. She pulls a chair near the piano and sits down. He starts to play and sing.

"_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

_cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

_cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

_I need you "_

He finishes and looks at her. She has a huge grin on her face and her eyes are watery. She's never had anyone sing to her, and it's something she never would have expected out of House.

She gets up and leans down and kisses him passionately.

"Thank you for that, it was beautiful."

He blushes. "Lisa, would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

She smiles. "I'd love to."

He smiles.

"Okay, now I really have to go back to work. Are you coming in tomorrow?"

He laughs, he's surprised that she's giving him a choice.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good."

She kisses him and leaves. He looks around and laughs when he notices that while he was gone she took all his alcohol. He smiles because he doesn't think he'll be needing it anymore.

* * *

song was "I need You" by Leann Rimes. I encourage you to listen to it! Just imagine it with piano instead of guitar. Please review!


	5. Just You

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys make my day! Please keep reading!

* * *

The next day House opens his closet to find something to wear. He sees the shirt and the post-it Cuddy had written and smiles. He's glad she realized the significance of the shirt. He gets dressed and goes to work. As soon as he gets there, he is immediately attacked by his team with a new case. He only gets to smile over at Cuddy before he's dragged off to his office for a differential. The day finally ends and they both go home.

House makes sure to wear the shirt she told him to and tries to make himself look nice. Meanwhile, Cuddy puts on a light blue dress she loves. It shows off her best features, and she knows House will likes it. She finishes just as the doorbell rings. She opens it and smiles when she sees his outfit. He dressed up for her and she likes that. She sees that House is starring at her.

"Wow, you look amazing."

She smiles and blushes. "Thank you, you look very nice too."

He pulls out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"These are for you. Tulips are your favorites, right?"

She grins. "They are! I can't believe you noticed!"

He smiles. "I notice a lot of things about you."

---

They had already decided he would drive over on his motorcycle and they would take her car. They arrive at the restaurant and he opens the door for her. She's surprised by how nice the place is. She knows he can afford it, she signs his paychecks, she's just surprised that he chose a nice place. He pulls out her chair for her and they sit down and order.

Over dinner they make small talk about their days. She loves the spark he gets in his eyes when he talks about a new case. She loves how he's so passionate about medicine. That was actually the first things that she noticed about him, the thing that drew her to him. She smiles as he continues to talk.

"So, at the moment we think it's encephalitis. What?"

He looks at her questioningly.

"I just like hearing you talk about medicine."

She blushes and so does he. They finish their dinner and he leads her outside to a park.

"Want to go for a walk?"

She laughs. "Sure."

They start to walk.

"So, I noticed that you like this shirt."

She smiles. "Yeah, I do. It represents big events in my life."

"Mine too."

He cautiously puts his hand in hers as they walk. She looks up at him and smiles. He suddenly stops and she looks at him.

"See that tree over there?"

"Yeah."

"I used to run past if after the ketamine. I would make a notch in it, so I would know how long my happiness lasted. It ended up being 98 days."

She looks up at him. "I'm so sorry Greg. I really wanted it to work too."

"Yeah, but now I can start new notches."

"For your happiness?"

"Yeah."

They both smile. They go and sit down on a bench because House's leg is starting to hurt.

---

"Maybe we could just put you in a ketamine coma every couple of months?"

"No, my body would adapt to it and it would stop working."

He rubs his leg.

"Do you still blame me?"

He looks up at her. "No, it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do, what every other doctor would have done. I was being stupid, now I realized I would have done the same thing you did."

She smiles. "I'm really sorry about your leg, I hope you know that."

"I do. And you should know it wasn't your fault and you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Okay."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

-----

They drive back to her house and he walks up to the door with her.

"I had a great time tonight, the restaurant was really nice. And so was the walk in the park." she says.

"I thought you'd like it."

House leans forward and kisses her.

"See you tomorrow, Lisa."

She smiles. "Bye Greg."

He gets on his motorcycle and rides off. She smiles, one day she'll ride it with him.

--------------

The next day he comes into her office.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He walks over to her desk.

"I brought you an apple, figured you'd be hungry, you didn't go to lunch."

She smiles. "Were you stalking me?"

"No."

He smirks and she laughs and takes the apple.

"Thanks, I've been swamped with work today. So, are you here for your prescription."

Ever since Wilson left, Foreman has been prescribing. But she gives it to House so she can make sure it's not an outrageous dose.

"No."

"No? You should be out by now."

"Well I'm not. Can we change the subject?"

She stands up. "Have you been getting more from other places?"

She walks towards him. "Have you been overdosing?"

He gets an angry look. "No! I've been taking the prescribed amount, sometimes less. My leg hasn't been as bad lately."

She gives him a weird look. "Did we do something during the accident to lessen the pain? Can we do it again?"

"Yeah."

He blushes and looks down. "You."

"Me? I lessened your pain?"

"Yeah, okay. Please don't make a big thing about it."

She smiles. His happiness really does affect his pain.

"I won't, I'm happy you're in less pain."

"Thanks."

----

She gets on her tip toes and kisses him. He deepens the kiss and puts his arms around her. They finally break apart after a minute of kissing.

"Greg, you know I love this, but we can't do this at work, people will see."

He smiles. "I'll buy you some blinds."

She laughs. "Okay."

He gives her a quick kiss.

"So, what did you really come here for?"

"To bring you the apple and see you."

She smiles. "Well, in that case, thank you."

"You're welcomes."

"Now get out, I have a lot to do!"

He laughs and leaves. She sits back down and eats her apple with a big smiles on her face.


	6. Your Help

The next day they barely see each other since she's busy with donors and he has a case. When she finally finishes her work, it's late. She goes upstairs to see if House is still there. She finds him in his office throwing the ball against the wall. She opens the door.

"Hey."

He sits up. "Hey."

"You thinking?"

"Yeah, you finally finished your work?"

"Yes, it took forever. Well, I guess I'll leave you to work on your case, don't stay up too late."

"Wait, you want to help?"

"I thought I haven't been a 'real' doctor for years?""Doesn't mean you don't know anything."

She smiles. They start to talk about the case and she makes suggestions. Suddenly he stands up.

"That's it!"

"The flu?"

"No! Looks like the flu. What I said before measles."

He walks over and kisses her. She smiles.

"It's measles?"

"Not exactly, it's measles complicated by Hodgkin's lymphoma."

-----

He rushes off to save the patient and then send him off to oncology. She smiles, she's happy that she was helpful in solving the case. She knows that she would never have figured it out, but she does know that he needs something or someone to help him and give him his "Aha!" moment. She is happy that he decided to include her in his case. She knows that he doesn't let just anyone do that. She stands up and goes to find him.

---

She finds him at the vending machine.

"You send him off to oncology?"

"Yep."

She comes over and gives him a kiss.

"Thanks for all you do. You save a lot of lives."

"Well anything to impress the donors."

"Even if we didn't get any money for what you do, I would still appreciate it. You really are a good person deep down."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"Just returning the compliments you gave me."

He laughs. "You going home?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let me walk you out. A lady shouldn't walk alone at night."

She laughs. She knows that he just wants to spend more time with her, ands she has to admit that she wants to too. Also, she knows that he does care about her safety.

-----

They walk outside hand in hand to her car. He leans down and gives her a kiss and they both smile.

"Bye Greg, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lisa"

He watches her drive away, and then gets on his bike. He gets home and goes to sleep.

----

At three in the morning he gets a phone call.

"Whoever this is, you're dead."

"It's Wilson."

"What do you want? I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"I'm not. I just thought you should know that Cuddy's in the hospital."

He sits up. "What?"

"She got in a car wreck."

"I'm coming."

He jumps out of bed and rushes over to the hospital.

----

He walks into it and sees Wilson.

"Room23," he says. He can see the hurt in House's eyes. The concern.

"Thanks."

House wonders how he knows that they're dating. Foreman must have told him.

----

He rushes into the room and his breath catches. She's all bruised an on a ventilator. He looks at Foreman.

"Truck hit her head on. She has a lot of internal bleeding. She's about to go into surgery with Chase, but Wilson told us you were almost here so we waited. We'll give you a minute."

They leave and he walks up to her bed. He holds her hand.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry. Please be okay. I need you."

He kisses her hand and leaves the room with tears in his eyes. He goes to the operating waiting room. He doesn't go to the viewing area, he just can't watch. Also, he wants to give her some of her dignity, doesn't want to see her body until she's ready. He smiles, he has gotten softer and nicer since they started dating.

---

His thoughts are interrupted by Chase.

"We need you, now!"

* * *

Okay bear with me now!! I know this chapter was short, but i had to put a cliffhanger in! House may seem a little OOC, but i think he really does care about cuddy and her body deep down. he's a sucker for her. haha

please review!


	7. Tears In My Eyes

So i know how cliffhangers suck, so i decided i would update tonight and only have made you wait a couple of hours haha. hope you enjoy!

* * *

He gets up and rushes into the operating room and sees that she just flat lined. "We can't restart her heart while doing surgery and we can't stop the surgery because she'll bleed out. All our hands are full. We need you to focus on restarting her heart. You can't shock her because of us. You'll have to massage it. House had already quickly scrubbed up and cautiously put his hands inside her. He's never been this nervous. He starts to massage her heart while crying. Now he knows how Wilson felt about Amber. This continues for three minutes while Chase works on the surgery. He knows that if they don't get her heart starting soon, there will be brain damage. Or, she might not come back.

Suddenly, he feels her heart start to beat in his hands. He smiles, she might be okay. Once they stabilize her heart, Chase closes her up and sends her to recovery. They take out her ventilator because she's breathing on her own. House sits next to her bed holding her hand. He thinks how ironic it is that they're situations were switched not to long ago. He feels her hand move and looks up and sees she's awake. He stands up in front of her.

"Lisa?"

"Greg."

He bursts into a smile and kisses her cheek.

"You're okay. Do you know where you are?"

"Princeton Plainsboro."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Car wreck."

---

He pages Foreman. Foreman gives her a neurological exam and everything checks out okay. He leaves and House kisses her.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"Now you know how I felt."

She looks herself up and down and sees her knee's broken and in a cast. House notices it too and smiles.

"Now you can be my cane buddy!"

She laughs. She also notices the scar all the way down her chest.

"Open heart surgery?"

He looks down. "You had major internal bleeding and then your heart stopped for three minutes. Chase got me out of the waiting room and had me massage your heart back to life while he finished the surgery."

She smiles.

"You saved my life."

She kisses him.

---

"Wait, waiting room? You weren't in the viewing room?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I just couldn't watch. I also wanted you to have control over your body, didn't want to see it without your consent."

She smiles and blushes.

"Thank you. Well, I guess you saw the twins."

"Um, I wasn't particularly focusing on that. And they were covered by the surgical sheets."

"Thanks for respecting me. It shows how much you care."

They passionately kiss.

"You should rest. I'll be here."

She smiles and goes to sleep.

---

The next day she insists on getting out of bed. House helps her out and gives her a cane.

"Don't rip your stitches please."

She laughs. He holds onto her waits without his cane and helps her slowly learn to walk with a cane. She starts to realize how hard it is and she even has an expert helping her. It must have been very hard for House to learn since he taught himself. She also realizes what he goes through everyday with a cane. She feels as if she's getting closer to him by learning this and having him teach her. She slowly starts to get the hang of it. She then insists that someone get House his cane so he doesn't have to hurt himself by walking any longer without it. Once a nurse brings it to him, he walks next to her.

"Now everyone will know how perfect we are for each other by our bonding over canes. Now you just need to get a cool one instead of these stupid hospital ones."

She laughs. She remembers as soon as he got out of the hospital after his infarction, he insisted on getting a "bitchin" cane and ditching the hospital one.

"You'll have to show me where to get one. How long do you think I'll need it?"

"Probably a month or so, it depends. Oh! And now you can have a reason to be mean to people like me!"

She laughs.

"I don't think I can get away with that like you do. Donors and other faculty don't like me like your boss likes you."

They laugh and kiss.

He leads her to the elevator.

"This is your new best friend. Lisa meet the elevator. Elevator meet Lisa."

She laughs and they get on. Suddenly the elevator stops. She looks over and sees that House his the emergency stop button.

"House!"

"What? Excuse me for wanting to spend time with you without peering eyes."

"I'm supposed to be going back and getting in bed."

"We're taking a detour."

"Greg, they need to monitor me, what if something goes wrong?"

"That's what I'm here for."

He slowly leans in and kisses her. Both of their canes fall to the ground as they put their arms around each other and deepen the kiss.

After a couple of minutes, they pull apart.

"Greg, you know I want to, but you know I can't because of my heart."

"Yeah, I know."

He gives her a quick kiss and unstops the elevator. They go back to her room and she gets back in bed. He hooks all the machines back up, letting her hook up her own chest monitors. She always thought that he would want to do things right away, after their first date. She thought that sex would make up their relationship. But, he's proved her wrong. He really does love and respect her.

---

He goes over and ups her pain meds.

"I know what it's like after the first time using the cane, you're going to need this."

She smiles.

"Thank you."

He turns on the tv. "What do you wan to watch?"

She smiles. She's surprised that he's letting her choose, he's usually very picky about shows. She turns it to his favorite soap, which she's actually come to like after watching it with him. He smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to know if Brock comes out of his coma."

They both smile and watch the show.

---

Later on the nurse comes in with dinner and leaves. House turns to her.

"You call that dinner? You need to put more money towards meals."

She laughs.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you some real food."

"Going to the vending machine?"

"Yep."

"Get me some powdered donuts!"

He laughs and leaves. He comes back a couple of minutes later with a bunch of snacks and drinks. They eat their dinner and talk.

* * *

please review! I sometimes imagine the beginning part in my head, and i wish the House writers would do something like it just so we could see Hugh Laurie cry. Of couse cuddy being sick would be bad, but i want him to cry over her. Though, i would definately start balling my eyes out too. So he should just cry over missing her at while he's at mayfield or somehting like that.


	8. Spending Time With You

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

For the next couple of days, they keep their routine and build up Cuddy's strength. After a week, House comes into her room with her chart.

"Good news, you're stable enough to be released. We just have to take out your stitches first."

He hands her a pair of scissors and starts to leave.

"House, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving while you remove your stitches."

"Why can't you take them out?"

He starts to get nervous and blushes. "You know why."

"It's okay with me."

He looks around.

"Not here, I'll take you home and take them out there."

"okay."

-----

He drives her home in his car and they go inside. She lays down on her bed and House comes over. He slowly starts to remove the stitches, making sure not to hurt her. After awhile he finishes taking them out of her chest. She smiles at him.

"House, I'm ready."

He blushes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They share the night together, reacquainting themselves with one another. Cuddy makes sure to keep his leg covered, because she knows how self-conscious he is about his scar. He makes sure to be careful of her knee and her scars.

They finish and cuddle in bed together. She's surprised that he's this affectionate towards her and does not want to go directly to sleep. She reaches over and hands him his Vicodin. He shakes his head.

"I'm okay."

"You're sure your leg doesn't hurt?"

"Not at the moment, at the moment my mind is focused on something else. You."

She smiles.

"Oh, I have something for you."

He reaches over and grabs papers out of his backpack. He hands them to her. She sees that it's research on the safest cars. She smiles at him.

"I think you should get on of these. You really need a safe car."

She grins, loving how concerned he is for her safety. They talk about cars for awhile and then go to sleep.

---

The next day they wake up and eat breakfast together. They arrive at the hospital walking hand-in-hand as he helps her. They go their separate ways and start to work. Later, Wilson stops by Cuddy's office.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm coping better with her death. You?"

"Okay, I'll be using the cane for awhile, but after that I should be fine."

He looks down.

"Good. I just wanted to come here to tell you that I'm happy for you and House. You guys belong together."

She smiles.

"Thanks, why aren't you telling him this?"

"I'm just not ready to face him yet."

"Wilson, it wasn't his fault."

"I know, I'm just not ready yet."

"Well, he misses you."

"He said that?"

"No, but I can tell. Your friendship means a lot to him."

"Okay, I'll thing about it."

He gives her a smile and leaves.

---

She watches him leave and sees House peek out from a corner with a sad look on his face. He shakes it off and walks into her office.

"Hey, how's the cane working for you?"

She laughs. "It's okay."

He smiles. "Well, I have something for you."

He pulls out a wrapped can with a bow on it. She smiles when she sees that it's light blue, her favorite color, and has flames on it just like his. She stands up and sees it's her perfect height. He really thought about this gift.

She uses the cane to walk over to him and finds that these canes are better than the hospital ones. She comes up and kisses him.

"Thank you, it's perfect."

"You're welcome, everyone needs an awesome cane."

They laugh.

"So, are you free for lunch, or do you have work to do?" he asks.

"No, I'm free. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

They both smile. He brings over a blindfold and puts it on her."

"Greg! How will I be able to walk?"

"I'll guide you, just hold my hand."

She grins. "okay."

---

He slowly leads her outside and to the park next to the hospital. They finally stop and he removes the blindfold. She gasps. On the ground he's set out a blanket. On it is a huge variety of all the foods he loves. He also has it by a bench so they don't have to sit down on the ground and have a hard time getting up. She looks up at him grinning.

"Greg, it's beautiful. How did you know about all these foods?"

He laughs. "Lisa, I've known you for over twenty years and have been in your house multiple times. I've figured out what foods you like."

They sit down and start to eat. They talk about their days and current news.

"So, your birthday's coming up. What do you want?"

She groans. "Don't remind me."

"Why? You don't like birthdays?" he says innocently.

She laughs. "You act so surprised that someone couldn't like birthdays. Look who's talking, you hate your birthday with a passion."

"Okay, so I hate them. But I'm starting to like them. You should try too."

"I just hate the reminder that I'm getting older. The reminder of how I haven't done anything with my life."

"What are you talking about? You completed your dream of becoming Dean of Medicine. You run the best hospital around here. I know what you've wanted in your personal life hasn't been like you planned, but it can still change."

He smiles and she smiles back. They continue to eat and when they finish they go back inside.

* * *

Hey so kind of a short chapter, but the next one is going to be great! hang in there! Please review!


	9. A Surprise Just For You

Okay everyone, it's time to find out the meaning behind the title to this story!!! Also, the dates might be somewhat off, but we're going to say they've been dating for six months now. Enjoy!!!

* * *

A couple weeks later it's Cuddy's birthday. She walks in, not having to use the cane anymore, and doesn't see House. She wonders where he is, he had said that her birthday was going to be special. She walks to her office and freezes in her tracks when she opens the door. Her entire office is filled with roses. There are too many to count and all are pink and white. She starts to cry, no one has ever done something this special and romantic for her.

She turns around when she hears his cane. He comes closer to her and starts to wipe her tears away. She leans into him and gives him a hug.

"It's beautiful Greg."

"You're welcome."

She pulls him to her and gives him a passionate kiss. They pull apart and lock into each other's eyes. His eyes get intense and he moves to hold her hands in his.

"All these roses represent all the times I wanted to say the following words to you, but didn't have the courage to."

He pulls a single red rose out of his jacket.

"And this one represents the one time I did."

She starts to tear up again.

"Lisa, I love you."

She smiles. "What?"

He gets nervous.

"I've never meant this before, but it's true with you. I love you."

"Not even with Stacy?"

"It wasn't true with her."

She smiles. "Greg, I love you too."

He bursts into a grin. So this is what it's like to be loved, to be in love.

----

He leans in and passionately kisses her. Trying anyway to make her understand his feelings for her. She kisses back for the same reason, to show her love. She always knew she was in love with him since medical school. And now she's sure that he felt the same way then too. In this moment, they both realize that they are meant to be together. He knew that she was "the one" for him and she knew that he was "the one" for her. They finally pull apart.

At that moment Wilson walks into her office. She starts to leave.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. Thanks again Greg."

He smiles as she leaves. He then turns towards Wilson.

"I'm sorry about Amber."

"It wasn't your fault, you did all that you could do."

They both look at their shoes.

"I forgive you House, I just want to go back to the way things were."

"Me too."

They shake hands and both smile.

---

"So, what's going on between you and Cuddy?" he asks excitedly.

"Of course that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth."

"So?"

"We're dating."

"You put all these flowers in here?!?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because it's her birthday and I wanted a special way to tell her that I love her."

Wilson's face lights up.

"You told her you love her!"

"Yep."

"House! That's great! I always knew you two would be able to work it out eventually. Are you going to marry her?"

Wilson asks this lightly because he knows House is afraid of commitment. House looks around to see if anyone is looking and pulls a ring box out of his pocket. He opens it and shows a gasping Wilson a simple ring that Cuddy will love.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, we've only been dating for six months."

"That doesn't matter, you guys have been in love for over twenty years."

House smirks. "I know, I was thinking that too. I was actually thinking that this might be a good birthday gift."

Wilson laughs. "Yeah, I think it will be. Go get her."

They laugh and they leave.

---

The day goes on and House sneaks back into Cuddy's office. He pages her and she comes down.

"Greg? What is it?"

He looks around nervously.

"I though I'd give you one more present."

She gives him a stern look. "It better not be something inappropriate."

He slowly gets down on his good knee and she gasp. He pulls out the ring box.

"Lisa, I love you so much. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known since the day I met you. It was love at first sight. You put up with me, challenge me, and love me for who I am. I know that this is rare and that I need to do anything for you. You own all of my heart. I love you."

He opens up the ring box as she starts to cry.

"Lisa Cuddy, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?"

He looks at her nervously. She smiles. How could he think she would say no?

"Yes!"

She helps him up and they passionately kiss. They pull apart and he puts the ring on her finger. She inspects it.

"Greg, it's beautiful."

He smiles. "I thought you'd like it."

They kiss again.

"This is the best gift ever."

"Good."

They both smile. He then starts to laugh.

"What?"

"I just never thought that I would ever be this happy. That, and that I would be getting married when Wilson was still single."

She smiles. "Speaking of Wilson…"

"It's okay, we're friends again. All is well. I told him I was going to propose."

"Well, then let's go see him."

* * *

Please review! This is my favorite part of the story, i guess you can tell based on the fact i named the story after it. Well, i hope you liked it too.


	10. Live and Love

Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews! That part is my favorite because i am totally sappy and love all the roses haha. enjoy!

* * *

They walk to Wilson's office hand-in-hand with many nurses staring at them along the way. They go in.

"Wilson, meet my fiancé."

Wilson smiles. "You did it! Congratulations!."

He stands up and gives Cuddy a hug. House laughs.

"I just thought of this. Wilson, she will be your best friend in-law."

They all laugh.

"I think she'll be more like a sister in-law, House."

"Whatever."

Wilson and Cuddy start talking while House looks on with a smile. He's glad that they're all friends again and that his life is going the way he planned. Finally, they all decide it's time to go home.

---

House and Cuddy arrive at her house and walk in with their hands intertwined.

"So, I'm guessing that we're living here. My apartment doesn't have a spare room."

"Why do we need a spare room?"

She thought that they did really need one, but she wanted to hear House's answer. He looks down in embarrassment.

"For guests, or kids."

She bursts into a grin.

"Kids? You want kids?"

She was surprised. She knew that when she agreed to marry him that she would have to give up her dream of being a mom. But now, she's not so sure.

"Well, you've always wanted to be a mom."

They both smile.

"And I don't think kids would be that bad. I heard they're different when they're yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it would make us both happy."

She passionately kisses him. They pull apart smiling.

"So, I guess that means we're living in your place, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I don't have that much stuff, so you're not going to have to move anything."

"I think I'm going to move the dining room table."

"Why?"

"So you can bring your piano. I mean, you're giving up your bachelor pad and your furniture to move in here. The least I can do is make room for your piano. Besides, I know how much you love to play. That, and I love to hear you play."

He smiles. "Okay, I'll bring my piano."

---

They go lay down and are about to go to sleep. He puts his arm around her and she curls up into him. He plays with the ring on her finger, happy that he's the one who put it there.

"Greg, when do you want to get married?"

He smiles. "I was thinking sometime in June. I know you love the beginning of summer."

She smiles.

"I do. And I think that's a good idea, but we better start planning since it's in three months."

She's nervous about saying this since he isn't known for his commitments. It was a big step for him to ask her to marry him.

"Okay, how many people should we have in the wedding party? I have Wilson."

She smiles. He's really surprised her with how well he's taking this. Maybe he really is changing. Maybe he is truly committed to this. Maybe he's

been this way all along.

"Well, we can just have the maid of honor, my sister, and the best man, Wilson."

"Okay. See I'm good at helping you plan, we've already made a decision. One step closer."

She laughs.

"Um, Lisa, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Can we get married on my birthday? I mean it's okay if you don't want to. I just, I've never had a good birthday, and I want that to change. I want to be truly happy."

She smiles. "Well, you gave me a great gift for my birthday, so I think you deserve one too. Of course I'll marry you on your birthday."

They both smile and kiss.

"Happy birthday Lisa."

"Thanks Greg."

They go to sleep with smiles on their faces.

---

The next day his team finds him at his computer. Foreman speaks up.

"We saw that you're engaged. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They look at his computer.

"What are you looking at?"

"Churches."

"You're helping plan?"

"It's my wedding too."

They give each other weird looks and leave. They pass Wilson on the way out.

"He's looking at churches."

Wilson laughs and goes in.

---

"I hear you're church shopping. When are you guys getting married?"

"June 11th, you free?"

"Yeah, your birthday?"

"Yep, we thought it was appropriate."

Wilson smiles and House turns towards him.

"Wilson, will you be my best man?"

He smiles again.

"Of course House."

"Great! I can check that off the list. By the way, we're just having a best man and a maid of honor."

"Her sister?"

"Yeah."

He clicks on a new link.

"Hey! Look at this!"

Wilson looks and laughs when he sees that it's an inflatable church.

"I think Cuddy will want something more traditional."

House laughs. Wilson leaves and goes downstairs.

---

Cuddy hasn't seen House all day, so she goes to goes to figure out where he was so they could have lunch together. She goes up to his office and finds Foreman.

"Where's House?"

"Pediatrics."

"What?"

"Yep, I was surprised too."

She leaves and goes to pediatrics.

* * *

Hmm...why is House in pediatrics???? Please review!


	11. Thinking About The Future

Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

She bursts into a smile when she sees House playing with all the cancer kids. He is seated with a bunch of kids around him reading books to them. A little girl brings him another book.

"Dr. House! Read this one!"

"Okay, one more, but that I have to hang out with Jeffery. I promised I would color with him."

Cuddy stands in the corner with tears in her eyes. He really has changed. He willingly chose to play with these kids, not knowing if she would ever come and find him. She also can't believe that he knows their names and is reading to them. He really does like kids, and he's good with them too. She smiles, she's never seen this side of him before. She laughs as he starts handing out lollipops, but pretends to keep the last one for himself instead of giving it to a little girl. He tries to make her jump for it. Finally he gives it to her and Cuddy sees not only that he likes kids, they like him too.

As she watches him color with Jeffery and interact with the children all she can do is picture him with their children. Maybe a little girl with her hair and a little boy with his. And they both have his piercing blue eyes, her favorite trait about him that she would want for her kids. She has to admit to herself that she never really wanted to be pregnant with any other kids than his. Their kids would be beautiful and perfect.

---

She snaps out of her thought by seeing him staring at her. She smiles at him through the tears.

"I'll be right back Jeffery."

"Okay, Susie has your cane."

He laughs as he sees her pretending to walk with his cane like he does.

"Hey Susie, I need that!"

She laughs. "Why do you need this stick to walk Dr. House?"

Cuddy starts to walk over to interfere, she knows that he hates explaining what happened to him. She stops halfway there when she hears him starting to answer.

"Well, you know how your chemo kills bad things?"

"Yeah."

"Well something like that killed things in my leg and we had to take them out."

"Oh, okay."

He smiles and pokes her.

"So, come on, fork it over."

She laughs and gives it to him. Cuddy is surprised by how he relates to the kids when he can hardly relate to adults. He walks over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He leads her outside of the room and puts his hand on her cheek and lightly kisses her while wiping her tears away.

"Are you okay?"

She smiles and passionately kisses him. They pull apart.

"You are really good with kids and you really do like them. I'm just surprised."

He smiles. "I do have a soft part inside me. I'm trying to bring it out. I'm trying to show you how committed I am to you. How much I love you."

They kiss again.

"You know I hate to end this, but I told Jeffery I'd be right back."

She smiles. "Go ahead, I'll see you later."

They kiss and he goes back inside. She lingers for a second and watches how he lets some of the kids sit on his lap, even though it might hurt him. Though, the kids also know to be careful around him. She goes back downstairs and sees a bunch of pictures of churches on her desk. She smiles, he really is interested in planning the perfect day for her.

She sees a sticky note on top that says, "Wilson and I thought that you'd like these better than an inflatable one."

She laughs, only House would consider an inflatable church. She goes back to work. When the day ends, House comes into her office.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He takes her hand in his and they walk to the car.

---

The next day they go to Macy's in order to register for the wedding. They are given their price guns and someone explains to them the process. They are then free to look around the store. They start walking and House turns to Cuddy.

"So, I can scan anything in the store and someone will buy it for us? No matter how expensive?"

She rolls her eyes. "It has to be reasonable and something we would actually use."

"So that means a pool table is out of the question?"

She laughs. "Maybe you can ask Wilson to get us one."

They make their way through dining sets and surprisingly House seems interested in what they are choosing. She even sees him scanning some things himself that he likes. She smiles because he does like a lot of the same things she does, they are very compatible. He does have his moments though.

"I don't see the difference between egg shell white and ivory. It's a conspiracy."

"They are different colors. I don't see how you can't tell them apart."

"Well I like ivory because it sounds better than saying you painted egg shells on your wall."

She laughs and they choose the ivory. They are walking on to the next section when House suddenly veers off. Cuddy looks questioningly and then sees that he's heading for lingerie.

"Greg, do not scan anything!"

"You said that it had to be something we would use. We would use this!"

"You can't expect someone coming to our wedding to give us lingerie as a gift. You can buy it yourself."

"Fine. So, who gets to pick out what you wear on our honeymoon night? Is it supposed to be a gift from one of your friends, or do I get to pick it out?"

"I want you to be surprised so I will pick it. But you can pick out an outfit for me to wear another night."

He smirks. She laughs as he spends the next couple of minutes thoroughly looking through all of the outfits. Finally she sees his eyes light up. She starts to walk over.

"No! You can't see it!"

"Okay, chill."

He buys the outfit and ties the bag closed.

"Okay, we may continue."

She laughs and grabs his hand as they continue walking.

---

They come to the bedding section and Cuddy gets the scanner ready.

"Wait, you're going to let someone else by our sheets?"

"We will have picked them out, they will just have paid for them."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to think about the person who bought them every time I lay down."

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously?"

"What if your grandmother gives them to us or something? Do you really want me to be thinking about her in bed?"

She laughs. "Fine. We'll buy the sheets. Anything else that we have to buy instead of someone else?"

"No, everyone else can pay for the rest of the stuff."

They both laugh and finish their scanning.

* * *

Please review!


	12. One More Day

Thanks again for all the great reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

The week of their wedding comes and House and Cuddy are preparing for their bachelor and bachelorette parties which are that night. Cuddy had told her sister to have something fairly simple. She assumes they will be going to a bar and chatting. House had told Wilson to go all out, you only have a bachelor party once. However, House surprisingly wasn't so sure about the strippers. He assumed that Wilson will have some there, but he doesn't know how to act around them, he is getting married. House and Cuddy say goodbye to each other.

"Don't let Wilson talk you into anything too crazy. You know how he is when he's drunk."

They laugh. Cuddy isn't worried about House's party. She trust him and knows that he will behave.

Cuddy arrives at her party at a local bar. All of the women from work are there along with her sister and mom. They order fruity drinks and discuss many topics. Everyone gives Cuddy their presents, some of them being real gifts, and some of them being jokes. She laughs all the way through it and after the gifts they all get up and go on the dance floor.

--

Meanwhile, House arrives at Wilson's house, where his party is. He can hear the loud music from a block away. He hopes the cops don't get called. He knocks on the door and Wilson opens it.

"Hey! There's the bachelor!"

"You might want to turn the music down, otherwise the cops are going to bust this party."

Wilson laughs and they go inside. Pretty much the party consisted of Wilson and the guys from his old and new team. There were also Wilson's brothers and other people that they both knew. Wilson starts pouring drinks and they all stand around chatting. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Wilson opens it to find a couple of strippers. House rolls his eyes. The strippers come in and start dancing with all of the guys. House goes off to a corner, because he thinks he shouldn't be dancing with a stripper. Wilson comes over, completely hammered.

"House, come on! We're doing body shots!"

"No thanks, I'm having fun just watching you make a fool out of yourself."

For the next hour House laughs as he goes around and watches all the guys do stupid things. The night finally ends and they all leave.

---

Cuddy was the first to get home and decides to stay up and wait for House. She hopes he won't be really drunk. At around midnight House walks in, just a little buzzed.

"Hey, how was your party? Did Wilson get plastered?"

He laughs. "Of course, it is Wilson. How was yours?"

"Great, we danced some and I got some gifts."

"There was some dancing at mine, but I mostly just watched Wilson and the other guys make fools out of themselves."

She smiles. She's glad that House had fun. Though, she is very happy that he didn't have "too much" fun and that he does love her.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed."

He nods and they go to bed.

---

The next morning House is woken up by Cuddy packing.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to pack for the honeymoon and go to my mom's house. You can't see me for twenty four hours before the wedding."

"Are you serious?"

"It's bad luck."

He rolls his eyes.

"You need to pack too, I don't want to have to make a stop here after the wedding because you didn't pack."

"Yes, mam."

She laughs. Okay, well I have to go. I will see you tomorrow at the alter."

House gets up and gives her a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you then."

She smiles and leaves. He sits back down on the bed. He can't believe he's getting married in a little over twenty four hours. He then decides he should do what she told him to and starts to pack. He wouldn't want to start off their honeymoon with her being angry.

----

That night comes and House and Cuddy are both laying in their beds at their separate houses thinking about the next day. Cuddy can't believe that tomorrow she will be married. To Greg House. The love of her life. Her one and only love. She had never met anyone as incredible as him. At one point in her life, she never thought that she would be this happy. She didn't think she would find the right person or get married. But she's figured it out, the problem was it's always been House. There was no other person to find. He's always been right there in front of her. Just waiting. The one.

House stares at his ceiling as he thinks about Cuddy. He's always loved her. He remembers when he first saw her. As soon as he saw her, he knew she was it. The only one for him. Even though he had other relationships, he's always been waiting in the wings for her. Waiting for her to notice him and his love for her. He never thought he would get married. Never thought it was his thing. But when they finally started dating, that all changed. After a couple of months he got the ring and had carried it around for two whole months before he proposed to her. It was always there in his pocket, reminding him of what they could be. He closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep. He can't wait to meet her at the alter.

* * *

please review!


	13. You Complete Me

Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the wedding!

* * *

The wedding day arrives. Wilson and House are getting ready together.

"Are you nervous?"

House smiles. "A little bit. But I know as soon as I see Lisa it will be okay."

"You are such a sap. Do you know what her dress looks like?"

"No, that's bad luck. She wanted to keep in a secret."

They finish and go to stand at the front of the church.

They had decided to invite everyone from the hospital, knowing that they would want to see them getting married, that and see House in a tux. Meanwhile, Cuddy and her sister are getting ready.

---

"Lisa, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready."

She smiles. "I've been ready to marry Greg for twenty years."

They both smile and go to get ready for the processional.

---

The music starts and the procession starts. House stands nervously at the front. Finally, the doors open and House and Cuddy simultaneously burst into grins. She's wearing a beautiful white dress with her hair down and curly. He's wearing a nice tux and has his cane in his hand. She walks down the aisle and House meets her at the front after handing his cane to Wilson. They hold and hands and he whispers,

"Lisa, you look beautiful."

They both smile. The ceremony starts and they go through it smiling. It them comes to the times to say the vows. Cuddy starts.

"Greg, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I love that you have such a passion for medicine like I do. I love that you know how to make me happy. How to make me smile. You have a great sense of humor and I love how much fun we have together. I love how you know everything about me from my favorite flowers, to my favorite book. We both might have our flaws, but I know that we can get through everything together. I love you."

They both smile and then House starts.

"Lisa, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You were walking across the lawn at Michigan and you were wearing a pink blouse with jeans and a butterfly pin in your hair. I remember everything, every moment we've had together. When you hired me, your nails were painted blue. When we first kissed, you were wearing a simple silver ring. And now, as we get married, I will remember every detail for the rest of my life. You are my life. I love how strong of a woman you are and how much you challenge me. You know everything about me. You know my favorite song to play and the TV show I hate the most. I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together. I love you now, and will forever. You complete me."

Cuddy has tears falling down her face that House wipes away. The minister then has them exchange rings and say their I do's.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They passionately kiss, full of love. They pull apart smiling.

"I now present to you, for the first time ever. Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House."

They hold hands and walk back down the aisle.

--

Wilson and Cuddy's sister follow and give them both hugs. Wilson hands House his cane back and says,

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you guys."

They all go to the reception.

Cuddy and House sit at their table and all the people come and congratulate them. Finally, it comes time for their first dance. When they were planning the wedding, she was surprised that he wanted to have a first dance. He told her that he actually likes to dance, even if it hurts him. He wanted his first dance with his wife. She let him choose the song because of his good taste in music, and he kept the choice a secret. The music starts and she automatically smiles when she hears it. It's the song that he first played for her when they first started dating, "I Need You". She looks up at him as they start to dance and smiles.

"This is a recording of you playing and singing."

He smiles. "Yeah, I wanted it to be special."

They kiss and continue to dance. She's surprised by how good of a dance he is. He can hold the rhythm, and doesn't need his cane, so he can hold onto her properly. They dance in their own little world for ten more minutes.

"Do you want to go sit back down?" she asks.

"Yeah."

---

He's happy that she knows him so well that she can tell when his leg hurts. Though, she doesn't obsess over his leg like most people do. She knows his limits and he's glad he married her. He can't believe that he's finally married. That he's this happy. They go back over to their table and sit down. They sign the marriage certificate and he sees that she put to have her name changed to House. He bursts into a smile, but gives her a questioning look. They hadn't talked about her changing her name. He had assumed that she would keep hers because she was knows by that name as the Dean. But you know what happens when you assume.

"You're changing your name?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I wanted to take your name, show I'm yours."

They smile.

"Are you sure? You're known by your last name."

"People will just have to learn my new one."

"But, what about the fact that you're showing you're even more connected to me by my name? Won't that make it hard to get donors?"

"It's okay, you're more important than donors know. I want people to know we are married. Unless, you don't want me to?"

"No!" He kisses her. "I'm glad you took my name, Lisa House, Mrs. House."

She smiles. She likes the sound of those names. She also likes how she gets to be Mrs. House and not someone else.

Originally, she wasn't going to take his name, but she really loves him and decided that it was something she really wanted and something he would want.

---

The reception ends and they go outside to the car as people are throwing bird food at them. They both go over to Wilson.

"Have a great time on your honeymoon!"

They smiles and Cuddy gives him a few instructions since he's going to be doing her job while they're gone. They finally get in the car and leave.

* * *

Please review!!! Reviews make my day :)


	14. Two Are Now One

Hey guys! i'm sooo sorry about like no updates. i've been having writers block and have been super busy. so here's an update. hope you enjoy! and i threw in a little surprise for you guys!

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll have to see."

He had picked the honeymoon spot and kept it a secret from her. They arrive at a private jet. She smiles, he must have done a lot to make this special for her. They land many hours later and he blindfolds her. They walk off and drive to the beach. She can feel she's walking on sand, but that still doesn't hugely her have any idea where they are. He takes the blindfold off and she gasps. They're on an island and the water is right in front of her. She turns to him.

"Where are we?"

He smiles. "We're on a private island. We're the only ones here and we have everything we need."

"How did you do this?"

"It helps when you save rich peoples' lives. They tend to want to give you something in return."

She smiles and kisses him.

"It's perfect."

They get their stuff out of the car and put it in the house they're staying in. They explore the house some. Greg throws Lisa's bikini at her.

"Let's go! I want to see you in this!"

----

She laughs and puts on her bikini while he puts on his swim trunks. They walk hand-in-hand down to the beach. Lisa has to help him a little since the sand isn't the most stable surface and he can't bring the cane in the sand. They get to the water and Greg suddenly goes behind Lisa and picks her up.

"Greg!"

She gives him a concerned and surprised look, worried about his leg. He just smiles as he walks a little and then throws her into the water. She comes back up laughing.

"That's it, it's on."

She dunks him down and they spend awhile just playing in the water and splashing each other. The splashing eventually leads to them getting closer together and kissing. They kiss for a couple of minutes before deciding to go back to the bedroom and continue things there.

Later that night Greg grills some lobster and they enjoy a nice dinner with the sunset.

"I'm really glad we came here, I couldn't think of a more perfect place. It's nice to be in a place where it's just the two of us. It sometimes seems like we're under a microscope or something in Princeton."

He laughs. "I know what you mean. Oh, wait one second, I'll be right back."

He gets up and then comes back with a clothing box. He hands it to her.

"I thought you could wear this tonight." he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

She laughs. She opens it and finds a simple light blue teddy with lace. She was surprised. She would have thought that he would have picked something more suggestive for her, but it was sweet that he didn't. That's okay though, the outfit she picked is more suggestive and will be put to good use later on.

"Thanks, this is really pretty. I can't believe you picked this out. Was this what you picked when we were shopping for the wedding?"

"No, that you will receive later in the week. I picked this out the other day."

She smiles. "You went on a special trip to pick out lingerie. Only Greg House."

He smiles as she picks up the teddy and notices something beneath it. It's a jewelry box. She looks up at him.

"Greg?"

"Open it."

She opens it and gasps when she sees a beautiful teardrop diamond necklace.

"Greg, it's beautiful."

He comes behind her and helps her put it on. She kisses him.

"I love it."

"Good."

They stand there smiling at each other for a minute.

"Okay, I think you need to try on your new gift!"

She laughs. "Yes sir."

He laughs and nudges her inside.

---

They spend the rest of the week just enjoying their time together. They sit out in the sun, go swimming, and just lounge around. Their time unfortunately ends and they have to go back to Princeton. They get back on the private jet and fly home. As a married couple.

A few weeks later Lisa is sick. She thinks it's a stomach bug, but Greg knows better. He draws some of her blood claiming to look to see if she's dehydrated. He does the tests and breaks into a smile when he sees the results. He highlights them and walks past her office as he goes up to his. He smiles when he reads "Lisa House, Dean of Medicine, MD" on the door.

He decides to page her upstairs. She comes in and he smiles at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you like my new art work?"

"You paged me up here to look at art?"

"Look."

He points over to the wall where a piece of paper is framed. She goes over and looks at it. She recognizes it as a blood panel, her blood panel. Her eyes immediately go to the highlighted portion. "Pregnant: Positive." Tears start to stream down her face as she turns to Greg smiling. He comes over to her and hugs her. She cries into his shirt and finally calms down and looks up at him.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Ran the test three times."

"I can't believe you knew and I didn't!"

He laughs. "Looks like you didn't need IVF after all, your body was just waiting for Mr. Perfect."

She laughs and kisses him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Sounds like it."

"What do you think about this?"

"I'm, well, really happy. I know you've wanted to be a mom forever and I'm happy for us. I can't wait to meet little Greg Jr."

He pats her belly.

She laughs. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"What are you talking about? Greg Jr. is the name for the girl."

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "I can't imagine what the name will be for the boy."

"Mick Jagger."

"No."

They both laugh.

"But so you really are happy?"

"Lisa, you know I want kids. We talked about this. I couldn't be happier. Are you happy?"

"Of course! I just am still in shock. I mean I just didn't think that it would happen without the treatments."

"I didn't really either, but I just had a feeling."

They kiss.

---

Later that night they both lay in bed snuggled close as Lisa has a hand on her stomach. Greg cautiously puts his hand there too and they both smile.

"Our baby." he says.

She smiles. "You don't think it's a fetus?"

"No, it's definitely a baby."

They smile and kiss.

"Our baby." she says as they both go to sleep.


End file.
